


Irritable

by The_Alternate_Side



Series: Peter Parker vs Overload [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Sensory Overload, ned is barely in it sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Side/pseuds/The_Alternate_Side
Summary: Peter reached into his pocket to grab his earbuds and finds they aren't there. He knows he can get through the day without them, but it's always easier with them.He can feel it start at the end of third period.





	Irritable

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of my experiences but Peter has the luxury of having someone to take notes for him. Also after seeing him with his earbuds in all the time I kinda sorta headcanoned that it helped him, so now I'm going to try that this coming junior year. Oh boy. Another also I'm projecting onto him yayyyyyyyyy

He knew it was going to be a bad day once he got to school and felt nothing in his pocket. Normally he would feel his phone and the earbuds connected to it, but the earbuds weren’t there. He’s made it through the day without them, but it’s always easier with them in. 

He felt it starting at the end of third period. 

The teacher ceased caring and let their students talk once it was 5 minutes before the bell rang for passing period. Everyone started getting in groups and talking. Loudly at that. Peter tried tapping out the drum cadence he remembered from marching band, focusing on how each finger moved and the rhythm underneath. Not focusing on how the voices all blended together in an increasingly loud crescendo. Damn it, why did he forget- what was that. 

He saw it again. A flash of light from some girl’s phone. She looked at the screen right after, it must be for a notification. It happened again in the corner of his eye and he whipped around on reflex. Everything seemed louder too, he lost focus. The clock read 2 minutes to the bell. 2 minutes, just 2 minutes before he could be out of here. His leg started bouncing, fingers drumming on the desk. More talking, more talking, more flashes and blings and blips. He got out his phone and stared at the screen. One minute. Everyone around him was moving towards the door, their conversations growing louder as they walked past him. 30 seconds. Everything seemed brighter, the hard fluorescent lights above casting dramatic shadows where it could show. 10 seconds. Peter gathered his things and stood up, running his fingers along the edge of his jacket sleeve. Bell.

The noise doubled once it rang, everyone else in the hallway already talking and walking. He tried sticking towards the back away from everyone only to be shoved into the crowd. Suddenly everything is touching him and bumping into him. He tries to breathe in but it gets forced out of him when another class lets out. The other classes also release another swell in the noise level. His senses try picking out pieces of conversation, but they blend together into a steady roar of noise quickly. Everywhere he tries putting his hands is occupied by something and all Peter can do is follow the crowd. More people push past him, making him flinch at every brush, every slight touch. 

He can see the end; his locker. Along the less crowded area of the hallway. It takes effort to make his way over there, subjecting himself to more people. Peter finally got there but the smooth metal of the locker sent another jolt through him. He focused on his breathing and turning the dials. There was just one problem, a problem that wouldn’t stop talking or moving and every time they moved he could feel their backpack graze his back and every graze felt like the tactile version of nails on a chalkboard or scratching styrofoam and every word out of their mouth wasn’t a word but the auditory equivalent of rubbing sandpaper or a balloon on your finger and they. Wouldn’t. Stop. It only got worse and worse and worse and worse and-

“STOP TOUCHING ME!” Peter yelled, slamming his locker shut as he turned to look at them. They stopped moving and also conveniently stopped talking.

“Sorry,” Peter said immediately after, though it was on reflex and not actually sincere. He hurried off to last period well before the warning bell to avoid the crowds. In fact, he didn’t realize he forgot to grab the right books until he got there. Which didn’t really matter at the moment seeing all he wanted to do was crawl into a corner and pull his hoodie up and breathe. 

While he couldn’t crawl into a corner, he could still do the other two things. He pulled his hood over his head, glad it was an extra size up so it covered him, and laid his head on the desk. In the corner of his eye, he saw Ned take one look at him and then take out two sheets of paper, ready to take notes for himself and copy them for Peter. Ned gave a small thumbs up then looked back at the board when the bell rang and the main flood of students walked in. Peter tensed up a bit but then calmed down once the teacher started droning about...legislative? Executive? His own breaths were the loudest thing in the room, continuing at a slow, steady, four four time. 

\------------

Peter was careful on his way home, knowing he would be more sensitive for the next few hours. 

Looking at the skyline was always calming, it was familiar. He knew the streets where he could get a cheap churro or where gang activities were. He knew where there were bird nests and private rooftops. He knew the texture of his suit against brick walls and web fluid. He always knew where he was and what was coming. 

So in a way, swinging around the city and looking for criminals was being careful. Well...being careful of another overload, maybe not as careful when it comes to his safety.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this is close enough.


End file.
